


How I Love Going Out In the Storm

by zarabithia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Casually ignoring the comics, Christmas, F/F, Femslash Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy visits Faith in Cleveland and brings cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Love Going Out In the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this picks up after the TV show ended and ignores the comics entirely. Written for the prompt "holiday music" at femslashyuletide on tumblr.

In fairness, Buffy has spent the majority of her life in Southern California. It’s not entirely fair that anyone would expect her to be able to navigate the kind of awful weather that passes for acceptable in Ohio.

But Faith is not the fair slayer, and anyone who has ever expected her to be is even more hopeless than Faith knows she is.

"It’s not actually funny," Buffy protests from her spot on the ground.

And if Faith was the nice slayer, she’d try not to laugh, but she doesn’t bother with the effort, because she’s not the nice one. "B, you didn’t even make it to the front door before you fell on your ass," she says, between her laughs.

The thing about Buffy is that the already cute crinkle between her eyebrows gets even more obvious when she’s irritated. It’s not fighting fair, but since it’s the only time that Buffy doesn’t fight fair, Faith supposes she’ll let it pass.

"You mock me. See if I give you the present I brought all the way from LA," Buffy says as she stands up.

Those boots are not made for walking. Especially not for walking in the six inches of ice that just got dumped on Cleveland two days ago, and is currently trying to outlive its welcome.

"Well, it wasn’t in your hands, so if it was in your pocket, it’s probably squished by now," Faith muses.

Buffy’s scowl only grows as she fishes out a package from her jacket. “They were cookies. Your favorite.” She flushes and lifts a shoulder uncomfortably. “At least, Angel said so.”

"You help Angel pull his head out of his ass?"

"Yup. Slayed his dragon, too."

"Then we’ll count that as your Christmas present to me," Faith said. "Since I owe the guy a favor and all."

Buffy is too old to give a pout, but it looks better on her than it does on other people, so Faith stands there in her doorway and enjoys the little downturn of Buffy’s lips.

Woman probably isn’t wearing the right kind of chapstick to keep her lips from getting all fucked up in this terrible weather. California girls, you just can’t let them into the Midwest without supervision.

"But cookies," Buffy said. "Smushed."

Faith rolls her eyes and steps back into the house. “If you’re that worried about it, we can make another batch. But come on in. You’re making my heating bill do terrible things right now.”

Buffy sways a little dangerously as she makes her way up the steps. “Are you actually listening to Christmas music? Do my ears deceive me?”

"The Grinch Song isn’t even a Christmas Song. It doesn’t count."

"Oh, it counts."

"Maybe we should put on Let It Snow, considering your exploits.”

Once Buffy’s feet are on solid, non-frozen ground again, she has the physical advantage, as she always has had over Faith. She uses that to kick the door shut and get right into Faith’s personal space.

"I come to visit you and this is how you greet me? 3,000 miles - "

"I saved you from having to stick around and deal with Angel’s bullshit any longer. You’re in my debt, B, not the other way around."

Buffy wants to argue, and Faith hopes she will. Because Buffy has her pressed to the wall, the door has been slammed shut, and every part of Faith is primed for the impending fight that could happen.

Their time together is always better after a round or two of arguing. Sparring works, too, but not as well as some good old-fashioned yelling.

"Yeah, okay," Buffy admits, and Faith is disappointed.

"Fighting is such a better pregame show than baking cookies," Faith says with a sigh as Buffy heads to the kitchen.

"If you put on any song with the word snow in the title, we might end up fighting and making cookies for the pregame show,” Buffy calls.

On her way to the kitchen, Faith ends the Grinch’s theme song, and somewhere between the corn popping and the fire slowly dying, the cookies and the music end up forgotten and abandoned.


End file.
